The invention relates to a device for stabilizing the support pillars or risers of elevated tracks for toy vehicles, in particular tracks consisting of trackway segments which are plugged together and form driving lanes designed to be driven on which are spaced above the surface on which such trackways are set up.
The desire for playing with track bound toy vehicles is well known. More specifically, track bound toy vehicles having extended tracks or driving track segments with a spacing above the surface on which the trackway is set up. For this purpose, the driving tracks or driving track segments have to be supported by supporting elements, for example blocks, pillars, or certain track risers, supporting such tracks with suitable spacings. It is understood that this type of support for the trackway segments leads only to unstable trackways. For example, when using blocks as risers, the block may be mounted on an unstable surface, such as carpet, rugs, or any other offset or inherently unstable surface, causing the blocks to fall over, such as from the weight of the toy vehicle on the tracks, the momentum of the toy vehicle, or inadvertent knocking over of the tracks or blocks by the user, among others. In addition, as more risers or blocks are mounted on top of each other to adjust the elevation of the track, the risers and track become even more inherently unstable. This instability of the track has an adverse effect on the user's desire to play with such toys. Thus, there is a need for a device that improves the stability of these track risers.